San Francisco
San Francisco jest miastem Ziemskim położonym w Ameryce Północnej. Jest ono sercem Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet jako, że w nim znajdują się główne instytucje tej organizacji. Miasto nazwane zostało na cześć ziemskiego świętego katolickiego, Świętego Franciszka z Asyżu. Historia 18 wiek 18 wiek. Miasto San Francisco zostało założone jako Hiszpańska kolonia na wybrzeżu Pacyfiku. Pomimo tak wczesnego założenia miasta przez długi czas nie miało większego znaczenia polityczno-gospodarczego. 19 wiek 19 wiek. Na początku wieku San Francisco pojawiali się pierwsi przedstawiciele obcych gatunków. Wśród nich przedstawiciele Devidian oraz El-Aurianka. Sytuacja miasta zmieniła się w połowie tego wieku, kiedy to w Kalifornii zostało odkryte złoto. (TNG: Time's Arrow, Part I, Part II) :1849. Począwszy od roku w okolice San Francisco zaciągnęło tysiące poszukiwaczy złota i łatwej fortuny. Zamieszkałych w tym okresie w mieście nazywa się potocznie "czterdzieści dziewiątki", jak w "1849". (TNG: Time's Arrow, Part I, Part II) Koniec wieku był okresem stałego wzrostu populacji miasta, oraz jej różnicowania. Jak również okresem wielkich epidemii, które nie ominęły San Fancisco. Najgroźniejszą i śmiercionośną z pośród nich była epidemia Cholery pochłaniając dziesiątki ludzkich istnień. (TNG: Time's Arrow, Part I, Part II) :1893. O prócz prostych poszukiwaczy złota do miasta zaczęli się zjeżdżać zawodowi hazardziści jak Frederick La Rouque i Joe Falling Hawk jak również młodzi artyści i pisarze z Jack London na czele. (TNG: Time's Arrow, Part I, Part II) :1893, Sierpień. Miasto zostało odwiedzone przez Samuel Clemens i El-Aurianka Guinan. (TNG: Time's Arrow, Part I, Part II) 20 wiek 20 wiek. San Francisco połowy wieku było tłem serii powieści o detektywie Dixon Hill oraz wielu filmów fabularnych w tym komedii "Człowiek z San Francisco". (ENT: Cogenitor; TNG: The Big Goodbye) :'' Alternatywna rzeczywistość 20 wieku. Rzeczywistość stworzona przez ingerencję Vosk przedstawiciela gatunku Na'kuhl. Nazistowskie Niemcy w toku II Wojny Światowej wkroczyły na kontynent Amerykański. Zajęli oni wschodnie wybrzeże USA wraz z Waszyngtonem. W odcinku ENT: Storm Front, mamy możliwość obserwowania San Francisco ochranianego przed nazistami, przez szwadron samolotów bojowych Mustang P-51.'' Pod koniec wieku San Francisco było miastem tonącym w smogu i zanieczyszczeniach. Późniejsi autorzy opisują społeczeństwo miasta jako prymitywne, paranoidalne żyjącym na poziomie średniowiecza. Zauważony również został upadek moralny, chciwość, brak dostępu do podstawowej opieki medycznej oraz katastrofa ekologiczna. Fakt przetrwania mieszkańców w takich warunkach zostało przez Spock uznane za cud. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) :1986. Zdobyty Klingoński Bird-of-Prey dowodzony przez Admirała James T. Kirk wylądował w Parku Golden Gate po użyciu slingshot effect do podróży w czasie z 2286. Udało im się odzyskać dwa humbaki z Instytutu Waleni w pobliskim mieście Sausalito i powrócili do przyszłości. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) 21 wiek :2020-te wczesne lata. W miastach doszło do katastrofalnego wzrostu bezrobocia i bezdomność zalewającego ulice. Miasto broniąc się przed anarchią stworzyło getta nazywane Sanktuarium w których umieszczano, zamykano bezdomnych i bezrobotnych mieszkańców. Początkowo miały być jedynie miejscami zatrzymania mieszkańców do chwili znalezienia przezeń pracy. W praktyce jednak stały się one sposobem na segregowanie społeczeństwa i wyłączania z niego elementów niepożądanych. Specjalnie stworzone oddziały policyjne patrolowały getta kontrolując zachowanie osiedlonych tam ludzi. :2024, wrzesień 1. San Francisco Sanktuarium A miało miejsce wydarzenie później znane jako Zamieszki Bell. Podczas, którego doszło do kryzysu z zakładnikami, który zakończył się atakiem wojsk rządowych na Sanktuarium i zabiciem setek osób w jego obrębie. Mieszkaniec Sanktuarium Gabriel Bell poświęcił się, by ocalić życie zakładników, co w połączeniu z szokującą przemocą skierowało opinię publiczną przeciwko systemowi Sanktuarium. Niedługo po wydarzeniach w Sanktuarium zostały zburzone, a Stany Zjednoczone rozpoczęły prawdziwy postęp w rozwiązywaniu problemów społecznych. (DS9: Past Tense, Part I, Part II) Po Trzeciej Wojnie Światowej, narody świata spotkały się w San Francisco, aby wynegocjować traktat pokojowy. (ENT: Demons) San Francisco prosperował po Pierwszym kontakcie z Vulcanami w 2063 i późniejszym założeniem Zjednoczonej Ziemi. Powstała Starfleet miała kwaterę główną w mieście, a panoramę miasta zmieniło mnóstwo nowych budynków jak Transamerica Building oraz most Golden Gate. Została zbudowana Stocznia Starfleet San Francisco, oraz powstał Kompleks Vulcan w pobliżu Sausalito. (ENT: Broken Bow, Home; Star Trek Beyond) :Niewyjaśnionym pozostaje jak długo trwał rozwój ekonomiczny miasta ani też jak San Francisco poradziło sobie z zamieszkami i chaosem lat sześćdziesiątych. Zdaje się również iż miasto uniknęło nuklearnego holokaustu Trzeciej Wojny Światowej, bądź też odbudowało się niezwykle szybko. 22 wiek :2121. W jednym z apartamentów miasta mieszkał naukowiec Henry Archer i jego syn Jonathan Archer. (ENT: Broken Bow) 23 wiek ~~opis~~ Znaczenie Polityczne San Francisco na przestrzeni wieków było miejscem podpisania porozumień o znaczeniu ogólnoplanetarnym. :1945. Podpisano Karty Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych mającej działać na rzecz pokoju i współpracy na świecie. :1945. Po zakończeniu działań wojennych III Wojny Światowej, San Francisco było miejscem spotkania przywódców krajów biorących udział w konflikcie. Negocjowali oni warunki traktatu pokojowego kończącego ten najbardziej śmiercionośny z konfliktów w historii planety. (ENT: Demons) :2155, Styczeń 19. Przedstawiciele Ziemi, Vulcan, Tellar, Andorii, Denobuli, Rigel V oraz Coridan spotkali się w San Francisco, by ustalić zasady funkcjonowania planowanej Koalicji Planet. (ENT: Demons, Zero Hour, These Are The Voyages...) Podróże w czasie :2286 SD 8390.0. Admirał James T. Kirk cofną się w czasie do roku 1986, by zabrać do swych czasów dwa humbaki znajdujące się w Cetacean Instytucie położonym w pobliskim Sausalito. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) :2368 45959.1 (przed). W czasie prowadzonych wykopalisk, archeolodzy odkryli w Presidio kilka artefaktów pochodzących z XIX wieku. Jednym z tych artefaktów była głowa Komandora Komandor Porucznik Data, leżąca tam przez blisko 500 lat. 2368 SD 45959.1 Komandor Data wraz z kilkorgiem członków załogi U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, cofnęło się w czasie do XIX wieku aby zapobiec przeprowadzanym przez Devidian eksperymentom na mieszkańcach San Francisco. Dvidianie wysysali z ludzi część energii życiowej co przez ziemskich medyków uznawane było za epidemię Cholery. W czasie tej podróży załoga spotkała między innymi pisarza Samuela Clemensa. (TNG: Time's Arrow, Part I) :2371 SD 48481.2. Anomalia temporalna spowodowała przeniesienie Benjamina Sisko, Jadzi Dax oraz Doktora Julian Bashir. Wzięli oni udział w rozruchach 2024 roku, którym przewodniczył Gabriel Bell. W wyniku wywołanego przez Benjamina Sisko wypadku doszło do śmierci Gabriela Bella. Od czasu tych wydarzeń na wszystkich zdjęciach przedstawiających Bella znajduje się Kapitan Sisko. (DS9: Past Tense, Part I, Part II) :XXXI wiek. Agent temporalny Daniels, przeniósł Jonathan Archer do roku 2154, by pokazać podpisanie karty 2161. (ENT: Zero Hour) Ciekawe miejsca: W San Francisco mieszczą się siedziby licznych instytucji Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet. *Akademia Gwiezdnej Floty *Akademia Medyczna Gwiezdnej Floty *Kwatera Główna Gwiezdnej Floty *Medycyna Starfleet :*Departament Medyczny Gwiezdnej Floty :*Oddział Intensywnej Terapii *Centrum Rozwoju Systemów Komunikacji *Rada Federacji W rejonie miasta Presidio znajduje się Kwatera Główna Gwiezdnej Floty oraz Akademia Gwiezdnej Floty. Jednym z najsłynniejszych hoteli miasta jest "The Clift". (DS9: Past Tense, Part I) Przy biegnącej wzdłuż zatoki San Francisco ulicy Embarcadero znajdowała się restauracja odwiedzana Malcolm Reed i Mark Latrelle. (ENT: Silent Enemy) W mieście znajdował się lubiany przez pilotów Gwiezdnej Floty klub 602. (ENT: First Flight) Przy Fountain Street znajdowała się Fiorella, ulubiona pizzeria Hoshi Sato. (ENT: Exile) W początku lat pięćdziesiątych XXII wieku, Doktor Phlox uczęszczał do restauracji Madame Chang. W roku 2154 wychodzący z restauracji Phlox, został napadnięty i porwany przez pracujących dla Klingońskiego Imperium, Rigelian. (ENT: Affliction) Począwszy od roku 2151, w San Francisco powstało wiele budynków służących za siedzibę przedstawicielstw dyplomatycznych obcych ras. (ENT: Broken Bow) W roku 2285, James T. Kirk posiadał apartament w jednym z wieżowców San Francisco. Z apartamentu rozciągał sie widok na zatokę, Most Golden Gate oraz Alcatraz. W czasie swej nauki w Akademii Kathryn Janeway odwiedzała mały sklep z kawą przy Market Street. (VOY: In the Flesh) Ciekawostki: San Francisco jest miejscem urodzenia Hikaru Sulu, sternika U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 późniejszego kapitana U.S.S. Excelsior, NCC-2000. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) Miasto było również siedzibą drużyny San Francisco Gigants. (DS9: Take Me Out to the Holosuite) Począwszy od XXI wieku głównym środkiem transportu w San Francisco była linia Trans Francisco. (VOY: Non Sequitur, DS9: Past Tense, Part I) 2375 SD 52605.99 - 52615.92 (data szacunkowa). San Francisco ucierpiało w ataku Breen. Zniszczona została znaczna część miasta z mostem Golden Gate włącznie. (DS9: The Changing Face of Evil) Większość miasta włączając w to most, została odbudowana w ciągu następnego roku. (VOY: Pathfinder) Wiadomości dodatkowe: Widziane w Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country wnętrza Kwatery Gwiezdnej Floty były nagrane w Sali koncertowej Paramount Studios. Sala Konferencyjna Gwiezdnej Floty w rzeczywistości była wnętrzem Pierwszego Kościoła Prezbiteriańskiego w Hollywood. Sceny plenerowe wydarzeń mających miejsce w Presidio, nagrywane były w Elektrowni wodnej Tillmana oraz Ogrodzie botanicznym w Van Nuys. Były one wspomagane domalowywanym tłem. XIX wieczne San Francisco zostało zainscenizowane w miasteczku Westernu, będącym częścią Parku rozrywki Universal Studios w Hollywood (Miasteczko jak i wiele innych miejsc, na przykład wieża zegarowa z filmu Powrót do przyszłości uległo zniszczeniu w trakcie pożaru który strawił część parku w 2008 roku.). W filmach serii Star Trek wykorzystano również inne lokacje znajdujące się w tymże Parku. Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, był jedynym filmem serii Star Trek w którym wydarzenia mające miejsce w San Francisco były nagrywane w tym mieście. Gene Roddenberry wybrał San Francisco na siedzibę licznych instytucji związanych z Gwiezdną Flota oraz zjednoczoną Federacją Planet ze względu na rolę jaką miasto odegrało przy formowaniu się . cs:San Francisco de:San Francisco en:San Francisco fr:San Francisco it:San Francisco ja:サンフランシスコ nl:San Francisco sv:San Fransisco zh-cn:圣弗朗西斯科 Kategoria:Miasta Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki